


George has long hair

by Griffismycat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Kisses, Long Hair, M/M, Teasing, playing with long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffismycat/pseuds/Griffismycat
Summary: George has long hair. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 36





	George has long hair

It was spontaneous. George knows that but he wanted to do it anyway. 

Dream and Sapnap were bothering him again about how straight his hair was. And George was done with it. 

"I swear my hair is wavy when it’s longer!" Was said about a million times, always followed by "Yeah? Grow it out and show us then. If it is we'll both do whatever you what for a week." 

After going back and forth George gave in. 

\---------

After 2 months his hair was to his chin. It was wavy. And very hard to put up, so Dream had bought him some hairpins. They were childish, but George cherished them. 

\---------

After about 6 months George's hair was getting long enough to tie in a small ponytail. And Dream found it really hard to focus. 

Dream was trying to teach George how to at least defend himself if something happened to his guards. It…. was going. 

George was a decent fighter. Or Dream was really distracted. Neither of them commented on how Dream always watched George move against the sun, or how he breathed in deeply whenever a gust of wind passed through. And they definitely didn’t talk about how Dream was constantly looking at George's loosening ponytail. 

His hair tie fell out in the middle of about. Dream noticed how his hair perfectly framed his face and how it got into his eyes. So he took the opportunity. 

He swiped his legs under George's and as soon as he fell Dream got on top of him and held his sword to George's throat. 

"Oh come on, that isn’t fair. My hair got in my face."

"Alls fair in war Georgie."

George huffed and pushed Dream off, and went to look for his hair tie. Dream just watched captivated by his beauty. Even if he was covered in dirt and sweat. 

\---------

Asking them to do his hair was the worst mistake of his life. 

"Sapnap stop pulling my hair that hurts!" 

"I'm sorry dude, I've never done anyone else hair before!"

"Oh my god, this is so scuffed." 

George ended up with way too many hairpins, hair ties in his hair, a streak of yellow (green as Dream and Sapnap had told him), and two friends who wouldn't shut up behind him.

\---------

"I hate doing buns"

"Why? You look good with buns."

"I just can never do them right. They always end up looking like weird loops."

"Oh come on now Georgie, do you need me to do your hair for you?"

"You can try."

After 10 painfully slow minutes, Dream made a halve decent bun. While George was looking in the mirror, Dream sunk up behind him and faced kisses on his neck. 

"Dream!"

"What? You look cute."

With the blush crawling up George's face, Dre decided it was a good idea to continue,

"Actually that's a lie, you ways look cute. When you concentrate, or when you sleep, or you just stare off to space. You always look cute George."

George was very red and very silent. 

"Shit, did I cross a line or anything? I'm sorry I just…."

"Shut up and kiss me properly you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever done! Please tell me if I did anything wrong! I would love to see feedback cause I know this isn't the best it could be but I wanted to try!
> 
> Also is I should add/remove tags please tell me! I want to make sure I do it right!


End file.
